The Universe Whispers Finally
by ARomanticAtHeart
Summary: My first SG1 FF, Season 8 Moebius Sam confesses to Jack how she feels about him! FULL OF UNREPENTANT JACKSAM SHIPPY GOODNESS!. Sorry about the continuity! I forgot Jack's cabin was in Minnesotta!and not too close to Cheyenne Mountain!
1. Chapter 1

Unfortunately I do not own any of these characters, they belong to the creatures of the show, GEKKO, etc, Richard Dean Anderson (wasn't he gorgeous as McGyver!). Anyway, I do not own anything and do not make any money from this. Hope you enjoy, my first Stargate FF. Please read and Review. My Stargate version – takes off from the end of season 8 when they come back from the past and jack has fish in his pond.

"Close enough" said Jack.

Sam just looked at him,

Daniel and T'ealc missed this exchange and began Barbequing the meat they had brought.

Daniel opened a beer and handed one to Jack and one toSam.

They exchanged small talk for several hours and Daniel and T'ealc eventually left.

Sam stayed behind to help Jack clean up.

After they had cleared away the mess they both returned to sit by the pond outside Jacks cabin. The moon was rising, the stars were clear and bright and the night sky was beautiful. Sam took this opportunity to talk about something she had hidden for so long.

"Colonel", "Jack" she said tentatively.

Sensing what was coming, Jack answered "Yes, Cart .. Sam"?

" I can't help but feeling, something is missing".

"Ya think" he replied in his usual sarcastic tone.

"I have to tell you something. It may cause problems, but screw the regs". Jack, I'm in Love with you, I have been for ages, but was always too concerned about the consequences to say anything about it. But now, I feel, that if I don't say something to you, I'll never be able to say it and we'll miss out on something wonderful.

Jack just sat there staring at her for what seemed an eternity. He couldn't remember feeling so light, like he was floating on air. She loved him! She told him she loved him, she had broken the rules, he was her C.O, but he still didn't care, he loved her too and he would tell her so, no he would show her!.

Thinking that he was angry with her, she got up to leave, not being able to bear the look of rejection she imagined would come her way, but as she turned to leave, she felt a gentle touch on her arm.

"Sam , don't leave, stay, please. We have a lot to talk about".

With that he took her hand and led her inside. He put on some soft music and poured 2 glasses of nice red wine and handed a glass to her. They sat on the couch together, not touching, both too scared to start something they knew was going to cost one of them their careers. Jack came to a decision, he loved Sam, and he had loved her since he first laid eyes on her, she was incredibly smart, incredibly beautiful and incredibly sexy and she was in love with him. He wanted this with her, he was 15 years older than her, and he would retire "again" so he could be with her. He wouldn't sacrifice this second chance at happiness he had been given. He put his wine glass down on the table and took her hands in his.

"I have to tell you something, I wish I had told you a million times before, I'm in love with you too, for longer than I want to admit and now, that I have this opportunity to be with you, I want to grab it with both hands. I've never been good at telling people how I feel and I've waited far too long to share this with you. I don't want to loose you Sam, and I won't, not for anything".

Jack leaned toward Sam and saw her shiver in anticipation. His lips gently brushed hers and he pulled away just a little and just looked into her crystal pools, "_she has such beautiful eyes_" he thought to himself. Sam stared back, not quite sure what to do next, she knew what she wanted to do, but wasn't quite sure how to get there. She raised her hand and stroked his cheek, and leaned forward to kiss him back. The kiss started innocently enough, but as it progressed, it became more passionate as they began to submit to the feelings both had kept hidden for far too long. This made their need so much greater, the fact that they had been denying each other the same thing. Before Jack knew what was happening he was on his back on he couch, shirt torn off and on the floor somewhere.

Sam was all over him, kissing him here and there, touching his many scars, running her hands through his chest hair and down his sides, sending shivers through him from head to toe and ending at his very aroused manhood. Sam stopped what she was doing and stood up. She reached out her hand and Jack took it, following her to his bedroom.

The music from the lounge room followed them too and it was now a soft sensual sound to match their long held desires. Sam began to undress Jack and he let her do it.

Soon he was naked and she looked him over completely, she touched all of his battle wounds and held her hand over his heart to feel his emotional scares. He then undressed her and did the same to her. It was like a ritual, a healing ritual for them both, for they both had been terribly hurt, both physically and mentally and they understood each other. Jack for the loss of his son and the failure of his marriage, Sam for the loss of her father, having to kill Martouf and having to break it off with Pete, so she could have the chance to be with Jack, because she knew if she stayed with Pete, if she married him, any chance, albeit miniscule, she might have of being with Jack would have been lost forever. Jack raised his hands and wiped away the tears that had begun to fall from her crystal coloured eyes.

"Don't cry baby, we'll make this work" he whispered soothingly as he held her to him. He laid her backwards onto the bed and climbed up beside her. He gently caressed her body for what seemed and eternity and eventually she was breathing heavily and he knew she was asleep.

Eight years of waiting had taking their toll, this was extremely emotionally draining for both of them. They had hidden and denied their feelings from themselves and each other and they were exhausted from showing it to each other. Jack desperately wanted to make her truly his in every sense of the word, but he would wait. They had forever to look forward to and he was in no rush.

He got up and headed for the shower to cool off. He would let her sleep. Not long after running the water he heard the door open and wasn't really surprised to see Sam standing there in one of his shirts.

"God you're beautiful" he told her.

"You're not too bad yourself. Can I join you?"

"Youbetcha!" he replied, almost a little too eagerly.!

"I see 'little jack" is happy to see me", she quipped, referring to his growing erection.

"hey what'd ya mean? 'little Jack!", that's no way to speak to your future husband". "My god, did I actually say that out loud", he gasped.

Sam brought her eyes to his "did you mean that"? she whispered.

Jack, unable to control himself any longer, unable to hold the emotions at bay, stepped from the shower and groaned as he got down on one knee, "of course I mean it, I was hoping to have more clothes on when I asked you this, but Samantha Carter, Will You Marry Me"?

Tears started to fall freely from both their eyes, Sam, held her hands out to Jack and said "here, let me help you up old man, oh and by the way Yes of course I'll marry you, but will you please make love to me first".

"Old man" he whispered as he gently kissed away her tears. "This old man has plenty to show you".

With that he scooped her up into his arms and headed back to the bed. "_I'm actually gonna do this, I'm going to make love to Sam_", he thought to himself,

"WOW", he accidentally said out loud as he laid her on the bed again.

"what jack" she asked.

"I can't believe what I'm about to do. I have waited for this moment all my life Sam, I don't want to ruin it".

"Just make love to me Jack" she said, crying again.

"hey baby, don't cry", we'll make this work".

"It's not that Jack", she sobbed. "I just haven't felt like this in so long. I'm nervous and horny and I'm so in love with you and it's just a lot to come to terms with all at once, ya know? We've both been holding back for so long, that I thought it would never happen, and here we are, laying together naked, ready to give ourselves fully to the other. I just thought, it would never happen and now it is".

"we can wait baby, we don't have to go any further tonight. If you're not ready, we can wait" he said gently.

"No, I've waited long enough Jack, I can't wait any longer. Make love to me".

At her command, he leant forward and captured her lips in his own. He could taste the salt from her tears on them and when she opened her mouth to him, he eagerly entered, tongues dancing together, running over teeth. Gently he moved above her and began kissing her neck, she moved her head slightly to allow him better access, enjoying every single feeling he evoked in her and every single tingle and sensation.

He whispered in her ear "I love you, Samantha". She loved the way he said her full name, not Carter, not Sam, but Samantha.

"Do me a favour Jack, always call me Samantha. I love the way it sounds when you say it".

"youbetcha" he growled in her ear.

Moving down her body, he stopped at her breast and kissed and nipped each one equally. When she grabbed the side of his head and pulled him back to her lips for a mind-blowing kiss, they both knew it was "time".

He gently positioned himself between her legs and positioned his fully erect self at her entrance. As they stared into each other eyes, he entered her, painfully slowly, but generating such electricity through both their bodies, that they both felt like they had never felt before, it really felt like magic, like the heavens themselves finally breathed a sigh of relief and the universe whispered "finally".

Between loving whispers of "Jack" and "Samantha" they found a rhythm and began to climb to the heights of fulfilment together. Now Jack being the man that he was, well endowed and very much in control of his body (thanks to 10 years in black ops!),was able to bring Samantha to orgasm twice before he began to loose control. He had never heard a more beautiful sound in his life than the sound that escaped Samantha's lips as she came.

"Oh my God JJJAAACKKK! I'm coming again, Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" she continued to whisper as she came down from her high.

Still feeling his erect penis inside her (oh she could die like this!),

"Jack, you Ok".

"Just getting started baby, hold on for the ride of your life".

With that he began thrusting faster and deeper than he had previously and once again, Sam was on the brink of another orgasm. She had never come more than once in any lovemaking session (mind you none of her other lovers (not that there had been many of them) had even tried!). She wanted Jack to come with her this time, she wanted to feel him fill her with his seed. She regained some control over her body and placed her hands on each side of his face, bringing his face to hers.

"I want to see you Jack, when you come inside of me. Let go Jack, lose control, for me, show me you, show me all of you".

Eyes burning into each others soul, he let go, he gave into everything, he gave over to his body and let it go, he reached the highest pinnacle of his life and flew with Samantha over the highest peak and together, they screamed each others name, as she came again and he came inside her for the very first time. Something neither of them thought would ever happen. As he collapsed onto her, a strange sound escaped his lips. Samantha had to listen hard over their haggard breathing, but she was sure he was crying. She touched his cheek and he raised his wet face to hers, tears mixed with sweat.

"Jack, what's wrong" she asked.

"Nothing baby, everything is so right". "Like you said before, it's just a lot to deal with all at once, ya know". …

Sam brought her lips to Jack and gave him the sweetest, most tender kiss he had ever received in his life. He closed his eyes, whilst she kissed his tears away. Jack couldn't remember feeling this much emotion before, he couldn't remember feeling this loved before. Not when he married Sarah or even when Charlie was born. He felt empty and desolate when Charlie died, but he didn't cry. But he cried now, because Sam made him feel everything and it was really hard to deal with, but he wasn't going to run from it this time. He would show her him, who he really was and not the Military persona that had consumed his life.

Then Jack had a horrible thought, what if Sam didn't like the real Jonathon "Jack" O'Neill. What if she was only in love with the Soldier in him? "_Nah, She really loves me," _He said to himself, she has seen me at my worst, after Charlie died and seen everything I've been through in the last 8 years. _"Get a grip O'Neill, She LOVES YOU, or she wouldn't be here."_

Jack opened his eyes and returned Sam's loving gaze. "I love you Sam, more than I thought I could love someone, and this here, what we've shared now, makes me feel like, I don't know, like I've never felt before, I feel like I'm going to explode, maybe it's because of the 8 years I wasted not saying anything. I was really hopeful after the Zartac incident, and have to say that I was devastated when you wanted to keep it in the room. But I held my tongue, didn't want you to ruin your career, but I won't let you go this time Sam, I'm going to hand in my resignation in the morning. I'm not going to DC, I'm going to stay here with you.

I might continue the story, it depends on any reivew/feedback I get.

Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.


	2. Hell Yeh

Next Morning.

Samantha woke to the aroma of fresh coffee and sizzling bacon.

She heard a radio playing Jazz music.

She heard someone whistling.

She remembered where she was.

She remembered last night!

She remembered everything they had done and said to each other.

She blushed!

Never in her life had she been made love to so many times in one night. She had almost exceeded her total intimate experience, with what she and Jack had done.

She opened her eyes and saw him standing in front of her, wearing nothing but an apron and holding a tray of goodies in front of him.

"Hey you" he said

"Hey" she replied, trying not to blush a deeper shade of crimson.

Even though she loved him with all her heart, even though, they had shared themselves with each other fully, Samantha was still coming to terms with everything.

Jack stepped closer to the bed and sat the tray on the side table. He sat down next to her and took her hand in his, linking their fingers together.

"I'm going into the SGC at noon to see General Hammond, wanna come with?" He asked as he gazed into her eyes.

"You think that's wise, won't he want to know why you are handing in your resignation, and won't he just put 2 and 2 together and figure out what's happened between us?" Sam replied, beginning to sound a little worried.

"Listen Samantha", he said "I'm not going to beat around the bush here, I'm resigning TODAY and if he wants to know why, I'm gonna tell him and if he thinks that it needs to be taken further, then so be it, but I'm not going to lie to him, If he asks, I'll tell him what happened"

"Ok, then I'll come with, but can we eat first?"

"Sure thing, we have bacon, eggs, toast, fried tomato, juice and coffee coming right up.

They ate in silence, Samantha still stewing about what the day was going to bring. The last 24 hours had been very tiring and eventful and she wasn't sure if she could get through the rest of the day with her sanity intact. Sure she could fight Goua'ld every day of the week, but make love with Jack multiple times, whilst he was still her CO and then be with him when he handed in his resignation, was more scary and daunting that coming face to face with Anubis.

Jack, sensing that Samantha was worried, set his plate aside and took hers from her. He lay on the bed and took her in his arms. "Sam, my Samantha, I said it last night, Don't worry Baby, we're going to make this work and when everything is said and done and all the I's are dotted and the T's are crossed, I WILL marry you".

Sam snuggled closer to him and rested her head between his chin and chest and began to absentmindedly play with his chest hair. She started making circle shapes on his chest and began playing with his nipples, gaining a groan from Jack for her efforts. 

"Do you really think that's wise Sam? Jack said, trying to hold back. "We have to be at the SGC in a little over an hour, we should probably make a move".

"Oh, Jack, don't be such a spoil sport," she purred as she began to make her way down the bed, nipping his flesh here, licking there. By the time she reached the apex of his thighs, Jack was growling, and "little Jack" was standing at attention! As she took his penis into her mouth, Sam looked up at him and saw that his eyes were lust filled and black with desire.

"Oh my god, Samantha, that feels so good baby, but you have to stop, we have to get going, OHHHH my god SAM, DON'T STOP!"

Sam continued to pleasure him with her tongue and mouth bringing him so close to exploding and then backing off again. She did this time and again and the clock was ticking away. Jack was holding on for dear life, he didn't want this to end, but he knew that it had to. He didn't want to be late. Jack began thrusting into the back of Sam's throat and to his surprise, she took all of him in and within seconds, her deep throating him had him on the edge again and this time he let go and growled his release.

"Oh God, Sam! Oh god, feels so good, OHHH".

As Jacks' spasms began to wane, Sam continued to massage his now flaccid penis with her tongue. Eventually, she stopped and sat up, looking like the cat that got the cream (cliché I know!). Jack just stared at her, wondering where in the hell she learnt that!

"Where did you learn to do that?" Jack panted.

"A girl has to have some secrets about her past, Jack!" She replied seductively.

"We have to get ready, I can't turn up to the SGC with a dazed "just had a blowjob look on my face. You shower, I'll clean up, then I'll shower, whilst you get dressed"

"Jack, I don't have any clean clothes, if I turn up with what I wore yesterday, in your car, with you, everyone will know".

"Relax Samantha, no-one will know or care". Jack replied.

11.45am:

They arrived at the SGC security gate and Lt Garvey, the gate guard asked for their identification. He didn't notice anything about either of them, just noted their I.D's and waved them through.

11.50am.

On their way to General Hammond's office, they came across Daniel and Teal'c. Who both noted that Sam was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, but didn't mention it.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you guys had a few days downtime". Daniel asked

"Gotta see the General, Danny boy", Jack replied without elaborating further.

"Everything OK?" Daniel asked, trying to gleam more info from Jack

"Peachy" replied Jack, not giving anything away.

Sam didn't trust herself, so just kept her mouth shut. Jack was good at keeping secrets and she let me take the lead.

"See ya, T, Daniel" gotta move it or we'll be late.

Teal'c didn't say anything, just nodded his head, Daniel however, gave Sam a quizzical look, but she just shrugged and began to follow Jack to General Hammond's office.

Midday.

Jack and Sam reached General Hammond's closed door. Jack looked at Sam and she gazed back. He was nervous, she could tell, so she gave him one of her megawatt smiles, the one she shows only him. It fortified him to do what had to be done. He wanted to touch her, give her a kiss, but the whole base was covered with closed circuit TV and they would see it. Jack didn't want them to see anything until he was ready to show them. He knocked on the door.

"Enter" came General Hammond's reply.

Jack opened the door and allowed Sam to enter first.

General Hammond had a confused look on his face, when Sam entered the office in front of Jack. As Jack came in he looked from Sam's face to Jack's face and back again. He thought to him self "_could it be that they have finally given in?"_

"Sit, please" he waved them both to the chairs. "What can I do for you Colonel Carter, General O'Neill"

"General Hammond" Jack began as he removed an envelope from his pocket. "I'm resigning from the SGC and from the Air Force, effective immediately" he continued before General Hammond could open his mouth "The reasons are personal and I'd rather not go into them unless I have to, and before you ask, Colonel Carter is here with me because I asked for her support".

"Now, son, I know that you and Colonel Carter have always put the Air Force and the fraternization regulations above all else and if Colonel Carter and yourself have finally reached an impasse in being able to deny yourselves any longer, fear not, if you have breached the regulations, there won't be any repercussions for either of you. The President and I have discussed this scenario on several occasions and we agree that both of you are too important to the Star Gate Programme and home world security that we don't want to loose either of you. General O'Neill, there is no need for you to resign, obviously one of you will have to be removed from the chain of command, but there are other SG teams that could be commanded by either of you".

"General, Thank you, but I'm resigning, Samantha and I are getting married as soon as possible and that will be followed by lots and lots of baby making, so one of us has to be here whilst the other is off world. I've had enough of combat and I don't want to fly a desk, I'd rather be a full time hands on dad. Maybe I'll hang around for a while until the babies come along, but take my word for it, I won't be here long!"

"I don't mean to pry son, but I have to ask, for the record, you understand. Have you and Colonel Carter already, um, engaged in intimate relations?" General Hammond asked quite softly.

"Hell yeh" replied Jack, with the biggest grin on his face.

"When and where, did this take place?"

"My place, last night"

Sam just sat there, shook her head and blushed. She couldn't believe they were discussing this.

"I'm happy for the both of you and just two things, firstly I have to commend you on your abstinence for such a long period and secondly IT"S ABOUT TIME!"

Jack and Sam both sat there dumbfounded, it seems that everyone in the base could see the chemistry between them and the truth was, everybody thought they had been having an affair for years. General Hammond knew better, he knew that they would never risk their own or each other's careers by giving into their emotions and desire. He was happy though now that they had confessed to each other and the really great thing about it, neither one of them would be punished.

As they stood to leave, General Hammond stood from behind his desk and came face to face with Jack. With a handshake and a manly hug he said "Congratulations Son, I really am very happy for you". He turned to Samantha and continued "Same to you Colonel, congratulations". He gave her a small hug and peck on the cheek. "I hope I'm coming to the wedding". He quipped.

Sam looked at Jack and took a deep breath. "Of course General, I wanted to ask you, since my dad is no longer with us, would you, um give me away?"

"Yeh, that's a great idea Sam" Jack said

"I don't know what to say Colonel, I'd be honoured" General Hammond replied.

"Well Ok, then, we'd better get going"

With that Sam and Jack left General Hammond's office. Sam had to admit that she felt much better, since everything had gone so well.

Jack took Samantha's hand and walked through the corridors of the SGC with her.

He didn't give a damn what the camera's saw now, he had the President's approval to love Sam, and he could do what he wanted. He would give them a show. He grabbed her and pulled her into a corner, one directly in view of a camera and he kissed her for all he was worth.

"Jack" she said, trying to catch her breath "the camera's".

"Screw the Camera's Sam, we're allowed, so there!" he said as he captured her lips again.

Eventually they pulled apart, but not before they had gathered an audience, apparently it had gotten around the SGC that General O'Neill had finally kissed Colonel Carter, and they were doing it in public. Neither realised they had an audience until everyone broke out in spontaneous applause. Jack and Sam, both a little embarrassed took a bow and headed of off to find their friends, Daniel & Teal'c.


	3. Busted

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, I really appreciate it. I feel that I have actually created something with my first Stargate Jack/Sam ship fanfic. I never thought I had a creative bone in my body! but once again, thanks to those who have encouraged me with the reviews they have left. As usual, I own nothing!. Everything belongs to the creators etc, GEKKO, the absolutely **_EFFABLE _** (that is not a typo either, use your imaginations people :-) Richard Dean Anderson!.. Sorry about the short chapter, next one will probably be the last.

"Shush, here they come", Daniel whispered urgently to Teal'c, "look busy, do something".

"What do you wish me to do, Daniel Jackson?" he asked,

"Oh, I don't know, just look busy, pick up a book or something" Daniel whispered urgently

As Sam and Jack walked through the door, Daniel & Teal'c both ignored them and pretended not to notice their presence.

"Hey Daniel, T, whatcha doin'"? Jack asked

"Oh, hi Jack, Sam, how'd the meeting with the General go?" Daniel replied.

"Great, excellent, couldn't have gone better". Jack said

"That is certainly good to hear O'Neill". Teal'c said.

Daniel was looking at Sam, who appeared flushed and a little dazed and asked "You Ok, Sam?"

"Yeh, sure Daniel. Why?

"You look a little flushed".

"Oh" she replied as she brought her hands to her face. "I'm Ok, it's been a tiring week, what with everything that's happened".

"Yeh, I know what you mean. It was crazy in here before, people running around yelling, saying there was something happening in the camera room. Something about a General practically having sex with a Colonel in the corridor", he said as he looked from Jack to Sam and back again. "Care to share?"

"Oh, you heard" Jack said,

"Heard, we saw"! Daniel exclaimed

Jack and Sam just stood there and blushed.

"Well, we were allowed to, the President and General Hammond have given us their permission to conduct a "relationship".

"Congrats guys, I'm, really happy for you" Daniel replied.

"As am I, Samantha Carter, O'Neill" Teal'c added.

"Thanks guys, that really means a lot to us" Sam said as she sat down on the corner of Daniel's desk.

"But wait! There's more" Jack began.

"More what" Daniel queried.

"More news, that's what" Sam added.

With the biggest grin on his face Jack told them "Not only are Sam, Samantha and I allowed to have a relationship, we are also GETTING MARRIED and we want you both to stand up for us"

"Married, wow, what happened to you guys last night, no wait I so do not want to know. That's fantastic, when, where, what about the frat regs?" Daniel exclaimed.

"No problemo, no negs, for us anyway, apparently the President and General Hammond have been talking about us behind our backs and said that I'm allowed to play with Sam! We're getting married as soon as we can get a marriage license and I'm leaving the Air Force and the SGC eventually".

"I too am very happy for you O'Neill, Samantha Carter, I knew that one day you would put the warrior aside and give into the love you share. I would be honoured to be with you when you marry"


	4. Happily ever after

**Final Chapter,**

Once again, I don't own anything, just playing with them. I really wish someone would do something with the show and end it on a real romantic high. We don't want to see Sam or Jack with anyone else but each other. It's just the same old, same old, isn't it, frustrated viewers hoping beyond hope that their fav characters will get together, and the writers of the show, too wrapped up in their own angst to do anything about it! Anyway, everything belongs to the creators, GEKKO, Double Secret etc etc and the ever-sexy R.D.A.! The words to the portion of song I use belong to the writers of the song and to the singer, Brian Adams. Sorry it's taken so long to complete my "huge" 4 chapter story, I'm not very creative, so it takes a long time for ideas to come to me, usually late at night when I'm really tired you'll find me sitting at the computer or in bed with my laptop, my hubby snoring next to me, waking occasionally to complain about the light! Hope you enjoyed my story.

**Six Weeks later**.

Jack and Sam weren't able to get married as quickly as they had hoped. Everything that could go wrong did go wrong. They couldn't get the marriage licence because Sam couldn't give a blood test through the normal channels due to the protein markers left by Jolinar; Jack got stranded off world after being summoned by Thor; Teal'c had to return to the Jaffa council for urgent meetings and then Sam got stuck off world whilst being lent out to SG3. Finally, just days before, they decided, that they would do it on the weekend.

The sun was shinning, it was beautiful day in Minnesota. The sun was reflecting off the lake, the birds were singing, a gentle breeze blew, they couldn't have asked for a better day. Jack and Sam had decided to get married out by the lake at Jack's, no their cabin because this is where they first confessed their real love for each other. Cassandra had adorned the alter with roses and lilies, the seats decorated with pink ribbons,

**Meanwhile, inside the cabin**;

"Jack, don't." Sam whispered quietly. "We're not supposed to see each other on our wedding day".

"Sam, I haven't seen you for over a week, I haven't made love to you since that first time, I'm dying here, I've missed you so much, I just want to see you and hug you and touch you and.." he whined

"Jack, I know how you feel, but we agreed that we would remain celibate until we're married, because we wanted it to be like our first time all over again. I'm sorry it's taken so long, I'm sorry I got stuck off world with SG-3 last week, but It'll be worth it, just you wait, a few more minutes and then I'm all yours for the rest of our lives"

"Just a quick look, just a peck, I can't wait" he begged.

"NO JACK! GO AWAY! Sam demanded

"Ok, but I'm not happy about it". He sulked.

**30 minutes later**;

Jack stood at the alter with Teal'c and Daniel. He was in his dress blues and looked so hot and gorgeous, some of the female guests were envious of Sam. Teal'c was in his formal Jaffa robes and Daniel in a black tuxedo. They all looked very handsome indeed.

The weren't many guests present, mainly due to the secrecy of the Star Gate programme and Sam and Jack wanted a personal, intimate wedding. Sure they could have got married at the SGC with a big alien contingent, but they wanted simple and intimate, not some big inter-galaxy shindig. Even though they had many interplanetary friends, they decided that Teal'c would be the only alien present, although, others would certainly have come if they had been invited. They were quite surprised when the President accepted their invitation, he had arrived just minutes before with a minimum secret service contingent and made his way directly to Jack at the alter.

"Thanks for coming Mr President" Jack said.

"It is a pleasure to be here Jack" he responded. "Can't stay long though, don't want to overshadow your and Colonel Carter's big day".

"No problem, Oh and by the way, thanks for the permission to marry Sam, you have no idea how much it means to me, means to us" Jack replied seriously.

With that, the President found his seat and sat down, flanked on either side by his secret service agents.

**Meanwhile back in Jack's room.**

Samantha looked at herself one last time, before leaving the room. Janet would have loved this! Seeing Sam marry the man she had loved and lusted after for so long. Sam began to tear up as Cassie came in to see if she were ready.

"Sam, what's wrong?" she asked

"Oh, Cass, I really miss Janet. I wish she were here with me" Sam replied.

"Sam, I miss her too and she is here, she's here in our hearts, don't ever forget that".

"You really are wise beyond your years, you know that".

"Of course I do, I'm more advanced, remember!"

"Smartass" Sam quipped.

"OK" Sam said "let's get this show on the road, where's General Hammond".

"It's George today, Samantha. Ready?"

"Never been more ready in my life".

All of a sudden, the wedding March began and out strode Cassandra, looking radiant in her bridesmaid dress. Sam didn't have any other attendants, it didn't seem right to her to try and replace Janet, so she didn't. She looped her arm through George's arm and set off out through the door and down the path to the clearing by the lake.

"Here she comes" Daniel whispered to Jack, who was gazing off into the future, surrounded by love and happiness, he only wished Charlie could be here, but then again, if Charlie were still alive, he'd probably never have gone to Abydos on that very first mission or decided to stay with the Star Gate programme at all, would never have met Sam and probably would still be married to Sarah.

Jack, roused from his daydream, spun around and said, "Oh my god, she is more beautiful than I could have imaged"

"You know, we never thought you guys would get here, but we're all so happy that you finally have" Daniel told Jack

"Thanks guys" Jack said without looking at either Daniel or Teal'c, he couldn't take his eyes of the vision of loveliness heading towards him. Sam looked radiant in her wedding dress, a simple, but gorgeous, full length slip dress in off white. Her blue eyes glistening with unshed tears as she made her way to her beloved.

"Hey beautiful" Jack whispered to Sam as she took her place by his side.

"Hey handsome" Sam replied, trying to keep the nervousness from her voice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen", the celebrant began, "we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill and Samantha Carter in holy matrimony. Jack and Samantha have written their own vows and will now read them. Samantha, would you like to go first?"

"Jack, when I first met you I thought you were arrogant and rude. That first day I wasn't sure if I wanted to slap you across the face or jump across the table and kiss you stupid. I thought you were so HOT! Over the years I've seen the real you and never thought I could love you more than I already did. But I do, I couldn't imagine one more day without you. I'm sorry it took me so long to act, but I'm glad I finally did. Jack you are my love, my life and my soul mate".

"Samantha, that first day, I was expecting some science geek. I certainly got that and so much more. I thought you were gorgeous and sexy, with intelligence to match, what more could a man want. But then you went on to prove your loyalty and gained my respect; you helped me through really tough times and saved by six more than once. Even though you continued to confuse me with your techno-babble, I fell stupidly and head over heels in love with you and I love you more than I can say" and with that, Jack broke into a spoken serenade;

"Everything I do, I'd do it for you. There's no love, like your love, and no other could give more love, there's no where, unless you're there, all time all the way, I'd fight for you, I lie for you, walk the wire for you, I'd die for you, everything I do, I do it for you." He finished in a broken whisper, unable contain the weight of emotion he was feeling, silent tears falling from his eyes as he looked at her.

"Oh Jack" Sam wept

After a few more words from the celebrant, he announced them man and wife.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present you Mr and Mrs Jonathan O'Neill".

"Would you like to kiss the bride," the celebrant asked of Jack.

"Youbetcha" and with that he swept Sam into his arms and kissed her for all he was worth. It was almost like that first kiss on Jack's couch more than 6 weeks ago, expressing need and desire. After what seemed forever, they broke apart to thunderous applause and gazed dreamily into each other's eyes.

Sam leant forward to Jack's ear and whispered to him "Jack, I have a surprise for you. I'm pregnant"

"What" he yelped "You're sure"

"Sure am, the standard blood tests after returning from off world picked it up. I didn't even know myself until yesterday".

"Wow, that's fantastic Samantha, I love you so much" and as he swept her into his arms again and spun her around, he yelled "Hey everybody, **WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY**".

Several hours later as they bid the last of their guest's goodbye, Jack took Sam into his arms and carried her to their bedroom. He set her on her feet and gazed lovingly into her crystal pools. "Sam, I'm the happiest man in the world, no in the Universe, you have given me everything I could ask for and all unconditionally and now you're carrying my, our baby, I just can't believe it, I never thought we'd get together and now we're married and going to be parents, the way I feel right now, is indescribable"

Without saying any more, Jack gently undressed her, just like that first night, savouring the feelings they evoked in each other, taking the time to caress every inch of her bare flesh. When she was naked, he laid her down on the bed and quickly shed his own wedding attire. This time was only their second night together, because they had chosen to abstain until they were really united as one. Jack continued to caress her and felt her body shudder and shiver, resulting in goose pimples when he reached the apex of her thighs.

"Jack, I need you inside me so bad, please Jack" She begged.

"Oh Sam, we have plenty of time, we have forever, please let me taste you " he whispered huskily. Without waiting for her answer, he dipped his head to her golden curls and inhaled her aroma, it was intoxicating, her scent filled his senses and all he could see was her and their future together, she filled him completely. He felt like he was drunk, drunk on her essence and when he took her folds between his lips and let his tongue taste her, he thought he had died and gone to heaven!

"God Sam, you taste so good, if I'd know it would be like this, I don't think I could have left it in the room. If I'd had an idea I would have resigned that day and taken you then and there, in front everybody, I wouldn't have cared".

"Oh Jack, that feels so good, and I'm sorry I wasted so many years".

"Sam don't go there, let's not talk about what time was wasted or what could have been let's just enjoy what we have now and what we can do together".

Jack didn't speak again, he continued to massage her folds with his lips and began to probe her velvet heat with his tongue. Within seconds Sam was on the brink of unfathomable pleasure and she begged Jack to stop, she wanted him to come with her, over the edge, to the place where only they could go.

"Jack, stop, come with me, please" she begged.

At her command Jack stopped ministering to her most sacred of places and raised his face to hers, taking her lips in a tender yet passionate kiss. As she tasted herself on his lips, he entered her, slowly again, just like that first night and together, once again, they found their rhythm and soon they were both reaching their peak and again, falling together in pleasurable release. As they fell asleep entwined in each other's arms, the universe rested, fate had done its job, the saviours were truly joined and there was no going back, good would defeat evil and light and love would once again rule.

**YEARS LATER.**

Neither Sam nor Jack could officially leave the SGC behind. Thor insisted that he still be the Asgard/Earth Ambassador, so occasionally he was summoned for official duties and went off world several times a year. Sam continued on with SG1 and went off world regularly, but as the war against the enemies were won, one by one, she spent more time at the SGC itself, in her lab, where she was most happy as she was close to home.

"Hey, Jack, I'm home" Sam yelled as she shut the front door.

"Out here baby" She heard Jack call from the back yard.

She found him playing with the kids. Their first born, a girl, named Janet aged 5½, born 7 months after they were married and two boys, the eldest named Jonathon, aged 4 and the other Jacob, aged 2. All three children were exceptional in their own ways. Janet was like her mother, she had a brilliant mind. Jonathon was like his namesake, a warrior, even though he was not the oldest child, he was their protector and Jacob, well Jacob was a combination of the two, a brilliant warrior!

As Jack carried the Ancient Gene and Sam was one of the most brilliant and definitely the most gorgeous astrophysicist on the planet, all three children were born with knowledge beyond their years and would gow up to be involved in things that the rest of the human race would be oblivious to for many years to come.

They were destined as their parents were, to keep the earth and in essence the universe safe.

THE END.


End file.
